The SERECT weapon
by Izzabelledee
Summary: Val was once an agent under the phoenix foundation and was the niece of Jack . she was sent undercover for years without contact . finally the reunion they all expect wasn't the one they got because she found something she shouldn't have on her mission and now it threatens her very existence and the organization. Will the team be able to Mac their way out or die trying.


CHARACTERS

VALENTINA XIMENA WILLAMS aka scorpion( hacker name)

RILEY DAVIS

ANGUS MACGYVER

JACK DALTON

MATILDA WEBBLER

BOZER

MURDOC

1

The bar was fairly full that night, and what brought me out what my bestfriend Sophia as she stood there besides me laughing

" Open mic , go on ." she nudged me towards the stage and I laughed shaking my head

" I think , you are beyond drunk , don't you remember the last time." I said holding her steady

I looked around and I wonder how I got myself into the mess , yeah right it was Sophia who got me to get up my ass and go out to the bar with her because I loved her I couldn't just say no , which was what she knows and took advantage of. While Sophia kept dancing drunkfully on the dance floor I decided to go take a sit at the bar when I guy walked up to me

" what is a beautiful lady doing sitting here alone ." he asked and I smiled and ingored him "Duke is my name, what's yours ?"

" Am not your business ,now please excuse me ."

" wow sugar you don't need to be rude about it , why don't I buy you a drink and we can talk."

" the lady said she is not interested ." a familiar voice said and I smiled and looked up

" who might you be ."

" am her boyfriend Macgyver but you can call me Mac ."

" hi babe , you didn't tell me that you were coming ." I played along as I kept my hands in his

" sorry , I didn't know she was taken ." he said and left and that's when I gave him a punch on his hand

" ouch , great to see you again , and oh yeah thanks for saving my ass from the creepy guy." Mac smiled

" Yeah , thanks but what are you doing here Angus?"

" wow, first name am I in trouble ?" mac smirked at me knowing that I can't stay mad at him when he does that

"Gosh, I hate you sometimes, but its good to see you ."

" you too Val but now is not the time for pleasantries –

" Val I have been looking all over – hi am Sophia ."

" am Mac "

" well is that the same guy , that you told me about , he's cute , hope his single?"

" you're are drunk and yes he is ." I smiled at her and just then a group of guys entered the club looking around like they were searching for someone who was me . I looked at Mac and he got the idea and grabbed my hands and we ran but unfortunately we were spotted and then chased us out of the club until _crash_ and they were on the floor.

"Well nice to see things haven't change with you Val, got your message, now get in

" nice to see you too Jack , you never change now drive." I screamed and the car was put in gear .

mac pov

" We are almost at the safe house, will you now tell us what was so urgent that we had to come bust you out." Jack said

" well, am in trouble , remember all those years ago Matty send me away , I guess someone trying hard to make me disappear like permanently and it has to do with the death of my father ." I explained

" what is going on here?" Sophia finally waking up and why does my head hurt a lot"

" well you were wasted ." I replied and gave her some advil that was in my bag

" we have to update matty soon ." I spoke and I picked up my phone and dailed Riely who picked up at the first ring and kept it on speaker

" have you gotten her ?" riley asked

" Hey Artemis ." I said

" Girl , take time please don't sen a message hidden in vitual haystack ."

" sorry about that , but you got it right."

" yh, Matty wants to say hi .

" hi matty , I know before you scream at me I didn't go looking for trouble it found me ."

" hmmm, guy speaking of trouble it just found us , got to go Matty see you soon." Jack said

" will some one tell me what the heck is going on here."

" Am sorry I dragged you into this Soph but you will be fine." I said and knocked her out and they all looked at me .

" I can't believe you just did that to your best friend ." jack said

" well, am kind of trying not to die here ." Val replied and brought out her gun and started shooting at the car behind us . " Mac I much as I love shooting people , please think fast with that pretty brain of yours."

And just before I knew it , mac had made a min bomb from a bottle of coke and mentos and that slowed the bad guys down whike we got to the airport.

" am going to drop you off at your brother's place in London and I will come see


End file.
